Many video content providers provide video-on-demand (VOD) services which allow customers to request certain video programming to be played on their video viewing devices via a network-connected device (e.g., a set-top box) at a time desired by the customer. For example, a customer may select a desired movie, documentary, educational film, and the like from a list of titles displayed on the customer's television set via a set-top box. Typically, requested video programming titles are streamed from a provider's head end or main server to a customer's network-connected device (e.g., set-top box) and video viewing device (e.g., television set) via a networked system, such as a cable system hub that services a number of individual cable customers. That is, in a cable television services system, each requested video programming title may be streamed from a cable system head end to the requesting customer.
As can be appreciated, streaming individual titles to individual customers from a head end server consumes significant processing capacity at the head end. Additionally, transmission of a requested title from a head end server to a servicing hub server may also consume a significant amount of transmission capacity between the head end and the servicing hub. The system head end may be tasked with other services. For example, the head end server may be tasked with traditional video television programming, television services, high speed internet access, electronic mail services, cable system management and maintenance services, and the like. As a result, use of the system head end server for VOD processing and transmission may be inefficient and burdensome on the head end server system.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.